


names

by bouncycastle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, another league of legends extended universe that only exists within my head, cait and vi are married, enjoy, jinx and vi are sisters, jinx spent years in therapy and cait and vi now act as her guardians, post jinx redemption arc moment, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncycastle/pseuds/bouncycastle
Summary: She sat on the kitchen counter and let her legs dangle off it, watching her sister and her wife bicker over breakfast with soft and content smile. The usual topic - eggs broken in a grip too strong and a mess left to clean up. Vi either gripped too soft or too strongly, she either treated them like they weren’t meant to be cracked open or like she had to beat a confession out of them… today was one of those days. Caitlyn wasn’t happy with that.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	names

She sat on the kitchen counter and let her legs dangle off it, watching her sister and her wife bicker over breakfast with soft and content smile. The usual topic - eggs broken in a grip too strong and a mess left to clean up. Vi either gripped too soft or too strongly, she either treated them like they weren’t meant to be cracked open or like she had to beat a confession out of them… today was one of those days. Caitlyn wasn’t happy with that.

“Oh, come on. I showed you a million times.”   
“Cupcake, I can’t help it!”   
“Of course you can!”   
“I was… angry!”   
“At the eggs?!”   
“Yes! The eggs! It’s not my fault they’re so…….. eggy.”   
  


And so it went. They never escalated into a full screamy fight, which had confused her at first. But now it was normal. And for once in her life, she  _ liked _ normal - maybe the years of therapy (albeit practiced at a bad, bad place) helped with that. It made her really soft and happy and a lovely shade of warm pink inside to see Vi and Caitlyn be so incredibly in love  _ that they fought over morning eggs _ . So she smiled - she knew they found it weird, that she’d smile over something so trivial and especially the fact that they were in a disagreement, but… she had spent too many years chasing her sister even though she was the one running to not enjoy this. The woman began humming quietly and kicking her legs excitedly, which caused the two to cease and turn their heads towards her.

“Oh”, Caitlyn started and sighed. “Let’s forget this, it’s just eggs. Can you get me a towel, Ju-”   
  
Her eyes grew wide in something like childish horror and she jumped off the kitchen counter to interrupt her.

  
“You can’t call me that!”

Caitlyn looked at her, stern, but just the tiniest bit sheepy and even hurt, as the woman crossed her arms and pouted. 

“...I thought we’ve been over that.”   
“It’s Jinx for you. Only  _ she _ can call me that.”

  
Her lips actually quivered when she nodded towards Vi. Caitlyn looked like she was trying really hard not to call her childish - she knew better, of course she did. 

She always understood a little bit sooner than Vi did because her anger got the better of her, so she understood that her protectiveness over this wasn’t actually some childish mannerism but an attempt to hold onto something that was  _ only her and her sister _ , and her name had been revealed to the public way before  _ Jinx _ was ready to not be Jinx anymore, which meant even though everyone knew, she had to establish  _ something _ to the people who were essentially her guardians… even though Caitlyn had grown incredibly fond of her over the years (and knew that Jinx had too, actually), she still didn’t let her use it… but Caitlyn actually really, really wanted to.

Vi defused by putting a hand on her wife’s shoulder and smiling in apologies for her sister.

  
“Yeah, cupcake, if she doesn’t want to… she doesn’t want to, alright?” A sheepish grin followed.   
“Yeah! You can’t call me  _ that  _ if I can’t call her  _ Ka _ -”

Vi flinched hard at her and Jinx crashed back against the kitchen counter, her arms instinctively in a protective position above her head. She blinked through her fingers for a second before realizing Vi hadn’t actually moved a bit and lowered her guard, the other women staring at her.

“...heh.”   
“... see ya in a bit, Cupcake”, Vi said before leaving the room, clearly steaming with anger but not at all wanting to let it out on her little sister. Jinx felt tears welling up in her eyes and refused to look at Caitlyn. She did feel really childish for a moment.

“Jinx?”   
She looked up.   
“Jinx…”

Caitlyn moved over and gently placed a hand on Jinx’ shoulder, standing next to her. There was something in her touch that was incredibly calming that had made Jinx somehow attached to her since she was nice to her during her initial interrogation (there’s something about being near tortured for days and then being treated kindly by someone who sees more in you than a terrorist), which meant she also listened to her… sometimes.

“I don’t have to call you that if you don’t want me to.”   
“Well that’s good - because - because… I don’t want you to.”

“Mh… can I ask why?”   
“I… urgh. I just.. don’t understand.”   
  
Jinx crossed her arms again and looked at the ground.

“What do you mean?”   
“I mean… I just, don’t get it, you know?”

“I don’t. You’ll have to tell me, Jinx.”   
“Siiigh… I mean… those are our real names! The ones we grew up with! They’re us! I just don’t get why she had to remind me of  _ mine _ which I didn’t even really want until just, like, a little bit ago and then I tell her  _ hers  _ and she hates it and I even only really let  _ her _ use mine and she still won’t let me call her it and- I just - don’t get it-”   
“Hey, it’s okay. I understand. Hm… try to see it from Vi’s perspective.”   
“You sound like my therapist.”   
“Pfft. No, I sound way better.”   
“Yeah, you’re right. Uhm, what  _ is _ her… her perspective? Because, I don’t… I don’t understand. It really hurt. When she did that. And I can’t really get over it.”   
“It’s okay if you can’t right now. I know your name is important to you. She did it because she was angry at you and-”   
“I don’t want her to be angry at me!”   
“Well, she’s not angry at you anymore.”

“... and her being angry all the time is no excuse.”   
“It was a long time ago. She’s not angry ‘all the time’ anymore. She was back then because… it was a lot for her. It was a lot for you too.”   
  
Caitlyn paused for a moment to make sure Jinx was listening. She was, so she continued.

“Vi didn’t know where to put her… her hurt back then. So she lashed out. You’re not that different from each other if you think about it, Jinx. And now she doesn’t want that name used because it reminds her of bad times. She took the name Vi and made herself become Vi, because it makes her strong, because for her that  _ is _ her real name. You know, like you became Jinx to survive. But now you want to be… the person your  _ real _ name embodies. And it’s important to you because-”   
“... for me that name means better times. When I wasn’t hurt.”   
“Yes.”   
“... we really aren’t that different. We do the same thing for different reasons. Running away and changing things and breaking things.”   
“Yes, but you’ve both changed again. Neither of you break things anymore… unless it’s for a good reason.”

Jinx sighed and relaxed, flapping her hands a little bit while turning her head towards Caitlyn.   
“... I know you think I’m childish.”   
“I-”   
“Cait, I just… I lost many… years. In there. Okay?”   
“Okay.” She didn’t know if Jinx had meant the psychiatric hospital or inside her own head, but figured it was both.

“And - I know… you use my name-name when you talk about me with K- Vi.”

“...okay, I’ll stop if you stop eavesdropping.”   
  
Jinx rolled her eyes.   
“Hey, where am I supposed to get my gossip from? Fishbones isn’t around to tell me anything!”   
Caitlyn stared at her, wondering if it was time to up the meds.   
“Pfft. Should’ve seen the look on your face! I’m just messing with ya, Caity. I know he isn’t-” - she paused and swallowed “- real.”

They both laughed and Jinx wrapped her arms around Caitlyn to hug her. Caitlyn pat her head.    
“You know, Vi really loves you.”

“... I love her too.”

  
“Yo, someone having a cuddle party without me?”, Vi yelled with a playfully accusatory tone.   
Jinx squealed and ran towards her, to squeeze her breath out of her.   



End file.
